Goober and the Ghost Chasers
---- Goober and the Ghost Chasers is a Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and animated by the Eric Porter Studios in Australia, which aired on ABC from September 8, 1973 to August 30, 1975. A total of 16 half-hour episodes of Goober and the Ghost Chasers were produced. The show's episodes were later serialized as part of the syndicated weekday series Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977. On cable, it was shown as part of USA Cartoon Express and later on Boomerang. Plot Similar to Hanna-Barbera's successful Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Goober and the Ghost Chasers also features a group of teenagers solving spooky mysteries with their dog Goober. The Ghost Chasers use their equipment from the Apparition Kit (like the Specter Detector, the Poltergeist Powder, etc.) when it comes to determining whether the ghost is real or not. The major differences were that the ghosts they eventually find are real and would help in defeating the fake ghosts. Some of those people behind the mask of some fake ghosts are not criminals. Goober had the power to become invisible when he was scared by ghosts and his closest human companion is reckless instead of cowardly. Also unlike Scooby-Doo, Goober can talk more clearly. Episodes Each of the following episodes was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, and written by Tom Dagenais, Warren S. Murray, and Dick Robbins. *Guest-starred The Partridge Kids. **Guest-starred Wilt Chamberlain. ***Guest-starred Michael Gray. Cast * Jerry Dexter – Ted * Jo Ann Harris – Tina * Ronnie Schell – Gillie * Paul Winchell – Goober Additional voices * Danny Bonaduce – Danny Partridge * Suzanne Crough – Tracy Partridge * Susan Dey – Laurie Partridge * Brian Forster – Chris Partridge * Wilt Chamberlain – Himself * Michael Gray – Himself Production Credits *'Executive Producers': William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *'Directed By': Charles A. Nichols *'Creative Producer and Producer': Iwao Takamoto *'Associate Producer': Alex Lovy *'Story': Barry Blitzer, Tom Dagenais, Jack Kaplan, Warren Murray, Dick Robbins, Martin Roth, Dick Wesson, Steve White *'Story Direction': Brad Case, Gary Hoffman, Earl Klein, Dan Mills, George Singer, Irv Spector *'Voices': Jerry Dexter, Jo Ann Harris, Alan Dinehart Jr., Alan Oppenheimer, Ronnie Schell, John Stephenson, Paul Winchell *'Production Design': Bob Singer *'Production Supervisor': Victor O. Schipek *'Titles': Iraj Paran *'Dialogue Director': Alan Dinehart *'Musical Director': Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor': Paul DeKorte *'Character Design': Takashi Masunaga *'Layout': Pete Alvarado, Mike Arens, Nino Carbe, Ron Campbell, Jim Fletcher, Dave High, Gary Hoffman, Herb Johnson, Floyd Norman, Lew Ott *'Animation': Frank Andrina, Ron Campbell, Gorege Cannata, Ed DeMattia, Izzy Ellis, Hugh Fraser, Jack Foster, Alan Green, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Hicks Lokey, Carlo Vinci *'Background Styling': F. Montealegre, Gary Niblett *'Background': Joe Griffith, Marsha Hanes, Daphne Huntington, Phil Lewis *'Technical Supervisor': Frank Paiker *'Ink & Paint Supervisor': Billie Kerns *'Xerography': Robert " Tiger " West *'Sound Direction': Richard Olson, Bill Getty *'Supervising Film Editor': Larry Cowan *'Music Editor': Pat Foley *'Effects Editors': Joe Reitano, Ron Sawade *'Negative Consultant': William E.DeBoer *'Post-Production Supervisor': Joed Eaton *'Camera': George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ralph Migliori, Dennis Weaver *'A Hanna Barbera Production' *'RCA Sound Recording' *'Copyright C 1973 Hanna Barbera Productions Inc' *'This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Afiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' Home media releases In the 1980s, two videocassette editions of the series were released: * Goober and the Ghost Chasers, a 45-minute cassette containing the first two episodes ("Brush Up Your Shakespeare" and "Assignment: The Ahab Apparition"), was released by Worldvision Home Video in 1986; * Goober and the Ghost Chasers: The Chase Is On!, an 81-minute cassette containing four episodes (all guest-starring The Partridge Kids), was released by Hanna-Barbera Home Video in 1988. The Goober and the Ghost Chasers' premiere episode, "Assignment: The Ahab Apparition", was included on the DVD compilation Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Volume 1 released by Warner Home Video on May 26, 2009. On October 26, 2010, Warner Archive released Goober and the Ghost Chasers: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. References External links * cmongethappy.com: Goober and the Ghost Chasers * * Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:1970s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1973 American television series debuts Category:1975 American television series endings Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:English-language television programming